


Toothpaste

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes nit-picks Hobbie's toothpaste squeezing habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curuchamion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> I REGRET NOTHING.

“We have to work on your toothpaste squeezing methodology,” Janson complains from the refresher.

“Or you could stop using my toothpaste,” Hobbie counters, wondering (once again) why he agrees to rooming with his wingman.

“Look, it’s easy: You start on this end--”

Hobbie frowns. “Oh, not this again.”

“--and you roll it up toward the top.”

“Can I please practice dental hygiene in peace?”

Wes rolls his eyes and punctuates the air with a frothy toothbrush. “What kind of man squeezes toothpaste from the center?”

“What kind of man picks up women with plush ewoks?”

Wes nods in compliance. “Touche.”


End file.
